dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Razor Williams
Leonard David Grier Williams, better known as in his ring name Razor Williams, is a Magisterian professional wrestler, actor, comedian and a talk show host, He is currently signed with Extreme Championship Wrestling. He is known for being the most dominant wrestler with 15 wrestling records. He is a 325-time WCW World Hardcore Champion. His 15 historical wrestling records were never surpassed by any wrestler in the wrestling industry. Williams has held 26 championships. Within WCW, he is a 16-time WCW Champion, a 13-time WCW Intercontinental Champion, a 5-time WCW Tag Team Champion, a 3-time WCW United States Champion, a 9-time WCW Universal Heavyweight Champion, a 3-time WCW World Television Champion, a 1-time WCW International Champion, a 325-time WCW World Hardcore Champion, a 4-time WCW Grand Heavyweight Champion, a 4-time WCW Magisterian Excellence Champion and a 18-time WCW Junior Heavyweight Champion. Outside of WCW, he's a 1-time MCWA Orthana Heavyweight Champion, a 1-time MCWA Undisputed Champion, a 2-time MCW World Heavyweight Champion, a 4-time MCW International Heavyweight Champion, a 3-time MCW Junior Heavyweight Champion, a 1-time MCW United States Heavyweight Champion, a 4-time GCW Champion, a 29-time GCW Hardcore Champion, a 13-time GCW Intercontinental Champion, a 3-time GCW Television Heavyweight Champion, a 3-time GCW World Heavyweight Champion. Williams currently holds the record for the most records in the wrestling industry, with 15 records. Professional wrestling career Early career (1984-1987) Williams made his debut in 1984 for Magisterian Class Wrestling Association under the ring name of The Grier, his first match was a win against The Bruiser Man on June 24, 1984. after 3 years in the promotion, He left MCWA to join the Magisterian Championship Wrestling (MCW) Magisterian Championship Wrestling (1987-1990; 2006-2009) In 1987, He joined the Magisterian Championship Wrestling (MCW) as a Face, in the ring name of Leonard, on October 3, 1987, He challenged the MCW World Heavyweight Champion Killer King Dominator for the World Title, and on October 30, 1987, He won the MCW World Heavyweight Championship, His reign was a long reign, about 178 days, He lost the title to John Roberts, after losing the title, He challenged for the MCW International Heavyweight Championship, and on June 3, 1988, He won the MCW International Heavyweight Championship, His reign was also long, about 206 days, He lost the title again from Killer King Dominator, after 3 years in the promotion, He left MCW on January 31, 1990. after 16 years, He returned to MCW as Mean Leonard, but left on December 31, 2009 as his last match in MCW. World Championship Wrestling (1990-1997; 2000-2019) He joined World Championship Wrestling in February 3, 1990, he left WCW in 1997 for ECW but returned 3 years later, with the ring name Razor Williams. He won 11 championships in the company, he has the most reigns of the WCW World Hardcore Championship, with 325 reigns. After 19 impressive years, He left World Championship Wrestling for Extreme Championship Wrestling Global Championship Wrestling (2005) He join GCW, in the ring name of Leonard Williams, He was the fan favorite of the Promotion. after leaving GCW after 12 months (January-December) , He continued his WCW Career. Super Hardcore Wrestling appearance (2018) He appeared in SHW for a Inter-Promotional match, and He won. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1997-2000; 2019-present) He left WCW to join ECW, he is the current ECW World Heavyweight Champion and a 4-time ECW World Heavyweight Champion. Championships and accomplishments Magisterian Class Wrestling Association * MCWA Orthana Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * MCWA Undisputed Championship (1 time) Magisterian Championship Wrestling * MCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * MCW International Heavyweight Championship (4 times) * MCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * MCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) World Championship Wrestling * WCW Championship (16 times) * WCW Intercontinental Championship (13 times) * WCW Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Scott Nash (5) * WCW Intercontinental Championship Tournament (1991, 1993, 1994) * WCW United States Championship (3 times) * WCW Universal Heavyweight Championship (9 times) * WCW World Television Championship (3 times) * WCW International Championship (1 time) * WCW World Hardcore Championship (325 times; inaugural) * WCW Grand Heavyweight Championship (4 times) * WCW Magisterian Excellence Championship (4 times) * WCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (18 times) * WCW The King of the Ring (1993, 1994) * Money in the Bank (2009; inaugural, 2012) * WCW King of the Ring (2006) * Third WCW Triple Crown Champion * Second WCW Grand Slam Champion * WCW World Rumble (1991, 1992, 1996, 1997, 2015) * WCW Slam Awards (20 times) ** Rivalry of the Year (2005) - vs. Grim the Giant ** Match of the Year (1996, 1998, 2004) - vs. Wigga T at WCW WrestleFest XIX: The Generation Still Continues, vs. Grim the Giant at WCW WrestleFest 20: 20 Years in the Making, vs. The Dashing Justin for the Intercontinental Championship at WCW Fastlane 2004 ** Best Intercontinental Champion (1991, 1995) ** Rivalry of the Year (2007) - vs. Seth Gill ** Rivalry of the Year (2010) - vs. The Dashing Justin ** Best Entrance Music (2006) ** Star of the Highest Magnitude (1998) ** WCW's Greatest Hit (1997) - Becoming the Longest Reigning Intercontinental Champion breaking The Fury's record for 778 days as Intercontinental Champion. ** Most Intimidating (1996) ** OMG Moment of the Year (1998) - Powerslaming The Enchanted Giant ** Moment of the Year (1995) - vs. Grim the Giant in WCW Hardcore Bash ** Best Champion (1998) ** Match of the Year (2018) - vs. The Dashing Justin at WCW WrestleMania 39 for the Universal Heavyweight Championship ** OMG Moment of the Year (2014) - Kicking out of The Dashing Justin's Tombstone Piledriver ** Worst Match of the Year (2015) vs. The Bear ** WCW's Greatest Hit (2015) - Winning the WCW World Rumble for the fifth time ** Superstar of the Year (2018) ** Hashtag of the Year (2018) - #RazorStrikes ** Rivalry of the Year (2015) vs. The Dashing Justin ** Surprise Return of the Year (2015) - Attacks The Dashing Justin after he was injured by Justin Extreme Championship Wrestling * ECW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times, current) * ECW World Television Championship (1 time) * ECW World Tag Team Championship (7 times) - with Scott Nash (5), Jonathan "Hardcore" Pallies (2) * ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * First ECW Triple Crown Champion Global Championship Wrestling * GCW Championship (4 times) * GCW Hardcore Championship (29 times) * GCW Intercontinental Championship (13 times) * GCW Television Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * GCW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * GCW Triple Crown Champion * GCW Grand Slam Champion * GCW Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) Wrestling Hall of Fame * Class of 2015 * Bronze Statue Wrestling Observer Newsletter * Best Gimmick (1995, 1996) Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Return of the Year (2013) * Feud of the Year (2015) vs. Steve G * Wrestler of the Year (2003) * Ranked '''#1 '''of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 * Most Overrated (1995) * Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1996) * Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2016) Other Academy Awards The Academy Awards, also known as "the Oscars", are a set of 24 awards for artistic and technical merit in the film industry, given annually by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS), to recognize excellence in cinematic achievements as assessed by the Academy's voting membership. Williams has been awarded four times. Wrestling Records Razor Williams made the most Historical Wrestling Records in the Wrestling Industry. * 13-time WCW Intercontinental Champion * 29-time GCW Hardcore Champion * 9-time WCW Universal Heavyweight Champion * 13-time GCW Intercontinental Champion * 3-time WCW Intercontinental Championship Tournament Winner * 16-time WCW Champion * 5,699 combined reign of the WCW Championship * Winning Streak: 1899-0 * 325-time WCW World Hardcore Champion * 6,099 combined reigns of the WCW Intercontinental Championship * 5-time WCW World Rumble Winner * 1265 Days as the WCW Intercontinental Champion (1995-1998) * 18-time WCW Junior Heavyweight Champion * 402 Championships in WCW * 510+ Days as WCW Universal Heavyweight Champion Nicknames The Intercontinental King He was nicknamed as the Intercontinental King from 1991 to 1997, because he was the 12-time WCW Intercontinental Champion. The Almighty He is called "The Almighty" because of his Historical Wrestling Records with 19 Wrestling Records. Filmography Movies Television Category:1960s births Category:1960s Category:1968 Category:1968 births Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male actors Category:Actors Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional Pisces-zodiac people Category:Pisces-zodiac people Category:Living people Category:Fictionalized versions of real people